The Braiding of Hair and Other Things
by alaskataylor
Summary: A revelation, which really isn't a revelation because everyone already knew it, comes while Deanna braids her friend's hair.


It had been three days since Castiel popped back up in the world of the living. Nothing much had changed since then, besides their surroundings. They had driven five miles to a nearby case which turned out to be a bust. Sam was sure mad about that. She'd gone out to go get food not too long ago.

The bed Deanna's sitting on creaks slightly as Castiel sits beside her.

Deanna drags her attention away from Dr. Sexy, who's currently laying down in bed in a black bra with a pink bow(not that Deanna cares or anything), and looks at Castiel. Her hair is down and she has a handful of yellow flowers, a brush, and a hair tie laid out on the bed.

"What's this stuff for Cas?"

"I wish you to braid my hair. I found that I like my hair this way. Do you remember how I had it before?"

There were a lot of 'before's with Castiel. Before Perdition, Before God, Before Crazy, Before Purgatory. But Deanna knows what before she's talking about. Before Purgatory, when Castiel wore white and wore her hair in a braid with dandelions in it.

"Yeah I do. You looked pretty." Deanna says, leaving out, "Until Purgatory where your flowers got lost along with your will to survive."

Castiel smiles. "Thank you Deanna. Do you know how to braid?"

Deanna nods. "Yeah, I taught myself. Used to braid Sammy's all the time since she never let Dad cut her hair."

"Samantha is very stubborn, but not as stubborn as you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes, did I offend you in some way?" Castiel asks, eyes wide with curiosity.

"No Cas it's fine. Turn and face the wall, give me the brush while your at it."

Castile does as Deanna instructs and Deanna brushes Castiel's dark hair and occasionally stops to watch Dr. Sexy rescue another life.

"That girl stole her boyfriend that Dr. Sexy loved. Practically ruined her life." Deanna says absentmindedly.

"Then why does she wish to save her life so adamantly?"

"Because she's slowly realizing that she loves her."

"Oh." and after a moment, "Like us."

"What?" Deanna let's out a nervous laugh. "Unless you made out with my only boyfriend in high school, I don't think we're similar to them."

Castiel doesn't respond and they're quite for a while. Deanna understands the comparison, she's not stupid. Castiel betrayed her and Deanna tried to pull her out of Purgatory because she's in love with her. But she's not in love with Cas. No matter what her sister says, or how many weird looks her dad gave her when she said she was out with a 'friend', or that one time, or even her _small_ obsession with Dr. Sexy she's not gay. Her internet history searches were only out of curiosity.

So either Cas is wrong in her implying or she's not implying that Deanna's gay but she is. But angels can't be gay right? Because they don't really have a gender. That could also mean that Deanna could-

Nope, no. No.

"Deanna?"

"What?"

"You've been brushing my hair for ten minutes."

"Oh sorry Cas." Deanna apologizes and splits her hair into three parts.

Deanna knows how to braid and think at the same time. She's perfected the art of it. She'd think about the hunt, about her sexuality crisis, about Dr. Sexy's hiatus, about how she's pretty sure Cas just professed her love in the most nonchalant way possible.

She had tried to get Cas out of Purgatory, but that doesn't mean she's in love. That's what friends do.

She had almost teared up when she saw Cas in the loony bin, _this_ close to becoming the girl that Deanna saw in the future Zachariah showed her. But no one wants their friend to give up on life entirely.

She had almost offered to take Cas's V-Card when she thought she was going to die, but that was only out of-

"God dammit." Deanna mumbles as she ties Cas's hair at the end.

"Blaspheme Deanna."

"Sorry, my bad." Deanna says getting up, biting back a laugh. Even after all this time she still says that.

Deanna sits in front of Castiel and brings her braid so it lays on her right shoulder. She picks a flower and places it high in Castiel's hair.

She loves Cas. Part of her doesn't want to admit it even to herself, but really Deanna's been listening to that part of her far to long.

She's in love with the pretty girl tax accountant angel who saved her from Hell. The Angel of Thursday, the girl in the trench coat, the hundred year old angel who has no gender, the one with the braid and flowers in her hair. Her angel.

She puts another flower in Castiel's hair and tucks a small piece of hair that she forgot behind Castiel's ear(which are quite cute). Dr. Sexy is talking in the background but Deanna isn't focusing on that. She's focusing on a blue sky and dark brown dirt with flower blooming out of it.

"Deanna?"

Deanna vaguely wonders why the earth is talking. She snaps back to reality.

"Yeah Cas?"

"It's okay if you do not feel the same way I do about you. I will try to hide my feelings for your sake."

"You don't need to do that Cas." with that, Deanna puts her lips on Cas's for a beat or two before withdrawing.

And that's when Sam decides to come it with the food which was previously taking forever. Deanna still has Castiel's face cradled in her hand and all that Sam does is sigh and say, "Finally. Took you guys long enough."


End file.
